no te vallas de mi lado
by THELZ
Summary: una nueva héroe es enviada de ente isla para terminar con esta guerra..soy malo en los resúmenes así que entra a leer


**1) verdad descubierta y prometida**

 **Nota: hay temas de las novelas deje explicaciones al final si ustedes tienen dudas**

 **En ente isla**

En el continente de occidente en una antigua iglesia se encontraba una chica con armadura plateada hablando con unos 6 sacerdotes.

-entiendes tu misión

-esto podría traer grabes cambios tanto al mundo de los humanos y los demonios

-para eso debes encargarte del rey demonio satanás

Escuchando a los 3 sacerdotes la chica asiento

-entre ustedes los 6 cardenales de la oración habrán el portal al mundo donde se encuentra el rey demonio. Tanto ustedes y yo sabemos que Emilia la heroína sigue viva pediré su asistencia para encontrar al rey demonio y llevar a cabo mi misión.

La chica camino hacia el portal dimensional y este cerro tras los sacerdotes

 **En la tierra, Japón ciudad de Tokio**

Emilia se encontraba en su departamento hasta que recibió una llamada

-eme eres tu dime que ocurre

Emeralda etuba era la amiga de Emilia, ella actualmente tenía un importante cargo en la iglesia y también le enviaba dosis mensuales a Emilia de la santa vitamina B para que Emilia repusiera su magia sagrada.

-creo que vas a tener visitas muy pronto de ente isla

-eso significa demonios-dijo Emilia preocupada

-para nada…es de la iglesia como no tiene donde quedarse le di tu dirección

-ESPERA POR QUE HICISTE ESO EME

-es problemático

-qué tipo de persona es la que…..

"din don"

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre emi se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente solo para mirar a una chica de larga cabellera dorada. Con unos profundos ojos azules y una piel blanca como la nieve. La chica bestia una armadura color plata con el signo de la iglesia de ente isla en el medio.

-kaos sha ketzet nagas kiki Emilia (buenas tarde héroe Emilia)

-bien creo que puedo ayudarte con el idioma

Emilia puso su mano en la frete de la chica, y envió su conocimiento del japonés

-valla puedo hablar la lengua de este país me presento. No soy tan importante como tu pero soy la heroína esmeralda

-había oído hablar de ti tienes 18 igual que yo. Mientras yo recuperaba los 3 continentes de ente isla. Tú intentaste recuperar el este.

-si pero no logre ni siquiera desembarcar

-oye la guerra se libraba antes de que naciéramos y el general demoniaco alciel había tomado ese continente en menos de un año él lo tenía muy bien organizado. Pero gracias a ti ellos no pudieron enviar refuerzos a isla centrum a la batalla final y gracias a eso ganamos

-sabes de eso –dijo esmeralda emocionada porque el gran héroe de ente isla sabia de su aporte

\- pero a que vienes

-vengo a terminar mi misión necesito encontrarme con el rey demonio-dijo la chica con un tono serio.

-espera sé que esto puede sonar estúpido pero no lo mates no aun…..de eso yo me encargare

-no vengo a matarlo solo a saltar cuentas con él para llevar a cabo mi misión…por cierto siento que mi armadura sagrada se va a desvanecer en cualquier momento tienes algo de ropa que me prestes

-si claro

Luego de cambiarse amabas caminaron a la fortaleza de rey demonio. Emi estaba preocupada la chica dijo que no mataría a maou. Pero que venía a ajustar cuentas. Tal vez esta chica al ser un héroe tenía un rencor al rey demonio como ella. Tal vez solo dejaría que la chica le diera una paliza a maou y cuando lo considere suficiente los separara es lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Emi toco su vientre alas =ramus quería salir.

 **En la fortaleza del rey demonio**

Alciel cocinaba la cena con ayuda de suzuno mientras maou leía una manga acostado en el suelo y lucifer solo estaba navegando en internet.

De repente la puerta se abrió revelando a emi y a esmeralda.

-sabes emi la gente normal toca la puerta-dijo maou sin mirar a la entrada como si supiera que era solo era ella

-un héroe no necesita permiso para entrar en la fortaleza de un demonio

-si si si como digas-dijo maou desinteresado sin mirarla

-rey demonio-dijo esmeralda con una voz amenazante

-quien eres tu- dijo maou sorprendido al ver a la nueva acompañante de emi una chica de cabellera dorada, ojos azules profundo, probablemente la misma edad que emi. Ella usaba una blusa blanca y jeans azules.

-soy la heroína esmeralda de ente isla y venido a cumplir mi misión

-oye espera

Esmeralda acorto la distancia entre ella y maou . Puso su mano en el cuello de la camisa de maou y levanto su otra mano como si le fuera a dar un puñetazo.

-deja a mi señor-exclamo alciel furioso

-solo déjala que se descargue maou como lo haría cualquier humano de ente isla-dijo emi de manera burlona.

-esto es interesante de ver saou-dono recogeré tus dientes-dijo suzuno con su habitual tono de desinterés

-oye por lo menos deja decir algo-dijo maou

-no hay nada que decir rey demonio llevare mi misión acabo ahora mismo

La mano que parecía que le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara a maou paso por el lado de él rozando su oreja y agarra la parte posterior de su cabeza atrayéndolo hacia la chica y lo siguiente que paso dejo en estado de shock a todos por 10 segundos….luego todos reaccionaron

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO- grito emi con la cara roja como remolacha

-que…desvergonzados- dijo suzuno con un ligero rubor por ver la escena

-…..-lucifer y alciel aún no encontraban palabras para describir lo que ocurría.

Esmeralda está besando a maou. Si bien eso ya era algo para estar en shock lo que lo aumento fue cuando se transformó de un simple contacto de labios a un beso profundo. Donde la lengua de esmeralda entro en la boca de maou y este respondía por lujuria y dejándose llevar por el placer de la sensación. Finalmente cuando sentían que el aire se acaba sus labios se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo se salvia entre ellos. Ambos tenían una cara roja a más no poder.

-que…fue..eso-dijo maou aturdido

-creo que en este mundo lo llaman un beso francés-dijo esmeralda

-QUE DEMONIOS POR QUE LO BESASTE-emi sentía una furia inmensa por lo que hizo esmeralda y por dentro sintió un fuerte dolor de tristeza cuando vio a maou besar otra chica. Ella no entendía por qué pero le dolía, le hacía sentir triste al punto que ella estaba luchando para que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-por qué hiciste eso-pregunto de nuevo emi más calmada

-es parte de mi misión

-cuál es tu misión-pregunto maou

-para traer paz al mundo humano y demoniaco. Bajo la orden de los 4 reyes y cardenales de la iglesia. Por cierto también al primer ministro demoniaco kameo que es el actual demonio a cargo y el consejo de los sabios y guerreros demonios se llegó a un acuerdo de paz con una condición

-y esa condición seria-pregunto maou imaginando la respuesta

-un matrimonio político- respondió esmeralda

-QUEEEE-dijeron todos en la sala

-entonces la opinión del primer ministro y los sabios vale más que la de su propio rey para aceptar esto-dijo maou desanimado.

-el ministro kameo dijo que eres un rey que busca lo mejor para su pueblo y que aceptarías-dijo esmeralda

-nooooooooooooooo-un pequeño grito de una niña que se acababa de materializar se escuchó-nooooo papi solo puede estar con mami

Alas ramus la pequeña niña corrió directo a maou y puso su pequeño cuerpo como un escudo

-espera tú y Emilia tienen un hija-pregunto esmeralda

-no exactamente te lo explicare después o ella podría armar un escandalo

-maou-emilia dijo en un tono serio

-dime

-eres…..eres….un tonto- emi tomo a alas ramus y salió corriendo

-que le ocurre-pregunto maou pero no obtuvo respuesta de nadie

Emi corría por las calles mientras sentía que un dolor en el pecho le atravesaba el corazón y mientras recordaba la escena del beso más y más le dolía. Tenía ganas de llorar.

-Por qué me siento de esta manera –dijo emi mientras empezaba a llorar y sacaba su teléfono

-hola emi- respondió su amiga rika desde la otra línea

-rika…yo..yooo- emi sentía que su respiración se alteraba

-emi cálmate ven a mi casa lo discutiremos ok-dijo rika preocupada por su amiga

-ok -emi colgó

-mami te duele la panza-dijo alas ramus preocupada por su mama

-nada oye que tal si vuelves a dormir ya es tarde

-está bien-dijo alas ramus mientras cerro sus ojos y desapareció

Emi camino hacia el departamento de rika. Al llegar esta la recibió pero emi se derrumbó en el pecho de rika y se puso a llorar porque sabía que era la única persona que podía actuar como una confidente. Luego de llorar unos minutos y calmarse se sentó en el kotatsu y rika le ofreció un café

-bien emi ya te calmaste

-si gracias rika no sé lo que me paso

-quieres hablar de ello

-no particular mente

-se trata de maou verdad

-….

-le di en el clavo. Bien que paso ahora entre ustedes

-nada nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros, ni siquiera una amistad pero no sé por qué me afecta tanto

-segura emi

-bueno…no digas que dije esto pero yo confió mucho en el

Esa era un secreto que el héroe quería llevarse a la tumba desde el incidente de lucifer en adelante Emilia conoció a un rey demonio diferente en todo ese proceso incluso la salvo como ella a él en varias ocasiones. No podía decir algo como que eran amigos pero que podía confiar en el por más que le doliera en su orgullo de héroe no era algo que pudiera negar.

-quieres decirme que paso

Emi pensó detenidamente como abordar el tema, recordando la historia de alciel hace casi un año emi decidió usarlo en su favor.

-recuerdas cuando ashiya te dijo que maou y yo eramos de compañías rivales

-si lo recuerdo…acaso era mentira emi

-no claro que no (lo siento por mentirte rika) la cosa es que donde crees que alguien de su edad saco dinero para fundar su pequeña empresa

-pues ahora que lo dices no lo se

-digamos que la familia de maou tiene dinero pero el quiso independizarse de ellos

-bueno pero que tiene que ver con tu estado actual

-bueno digamos que su familia son dueños de una corporación y han tenido problemas con la corporación que yo trabaje hace mucho tiempo

-bueno pero cuál es el punto emi

-digamos que su familia le consiguió un matrimonio político a maou con una chica

Rika no respondió solo vio como los ojos de emi se pusieron llorosos

-y ello hoy fue …y lo beso frente ..a mi… yo …no entiendo rika ..por que me siento tan …mal solo…recordar ese momento..hace que me duela el pecho y que quiera llorar

Rika abrazo a emi

-como no puedes ver lo obvio emi

-que quieres decir con eso rika

-que estas enamorada de maou

Emi se congelo al escuchar eso era ridícula ella es el héroe y el rey de los demonios, el rey de las tinieblas, el señor oscuro etc.

Si alguien quisiera un diccionario con una imagen de la definición de opuestos en una foto de ellos dos era el ejemplo perfecto.

-rika no bromees yo no puedo estar enamorada de el

-¿porque no?

-bueno por que….

-cuando estas cerca de él se te acelera el corazón sientes mareos, mariposas en tu estomago

\- (emi hizo memoria de todas las situaciones donde estuvieron cerca)….si

-cuando te pones nerviosas en vez de querer decir lo que quieres sientes que dice otras cosas que son peores en vez de lo querías decir

-….si

-por ultimo cuando viste que esa chica lo beso. Sentiste que corazón se detuvo. Tu cuerpo se puso helado y te llego a doler el pecho como si alguien te lo atravesara. Y no solo eso sino que por un momento deseaste ser esa chica

-….yo…yo

-emi responde con sinceridad

-…si

-hay lo tienes estas enamorada

-pero es imposible yo enamorada de el…de maou sadao….espera ahora lo tengo

Emi se habia dando cuenta la respuesta era obvia ella no amaba al rey demonio satanas. Incluso si su padre seguía vivo y fue una mentira de la iglesia. Incluso si la invasión de los demonios fue solo un gran plan de su madre donde maou fue solo un títere. Ella aun odiaba al rey de los demonios satanas…..pero ella no odiaba a maou sadao el humano honesto, confiable que la había salvado en varias ocasiones, que pese a su actitud hostil así él siempre le dio una mano o la ayudo cuando más lo necesito. Ella amaba a maou sadao.

-yo lo amo….yo …lo amo –emi dijo intentando cubrir sus lágrimas por su descubrimiento

-hasta que te diste cuenta emi pero que vas a hacer

-yo no puedo hacer nada, nunca mostré afecto hacia el alguna vez, soy ruda poco femenina, además ella es increíblemente linda. no puedo llegar un día y decir "oye maou pese a todo lo que pasamos en el pasado sabes me di cuenta de que estoy profunda mente enamorada de ti" aparte no tendría el valor será mejor dejarlo ir

-como te puedes rendir tan fácil emi. Sabes cuándo ashiya me rechazo eso no me detuvo aun me gusta e intento gustarle aun no me rindo y tu ni siquiera tienes el valor de luchar

-nuestro caso es diferente rika no lo antedirías amarlo sería contradecir mi orgullo, mi estilo de vida

-bueno por lo que me dijiste esa prometida quiere llevarlo voluntario al altar. En otras palabras quiere conquistarlo aun tienes una chance. Y para mí eres bastante linda y femenina, cuando quieres serlo

-yo…yo

-solo has lo que te diga tu corazón no tu cabeza. Abecés es mejor ignorar la razón y dejarse llevar….solo a veces

Emi se quedó a dormir en la caza de rika esa noche

 **Hora de las explicaciones para los que no han leído la novela**

 **1-alas ramus es una niña o bebe de 2 años que es un fragmento de yesod que pertenece al árbol de la vida que maou planto en el jardín de su palacio hace cientos de años .luego un día apareció en su departamento y dijo que maou era su papa y emi su mama. La espada de emi esta hecho de ese fragmento así que la bebe se funcionó con la espada por lo tanto la bebe puede entrar o se mantiene en el cuerpo de emi y cuando quiere sale**

 **2-el padre de emi sigue vivo fue una mentira de la iglesia que había muerto**

 **3-la madre de emi fue la influencia para que maou conquistara ente isla .Ella lo conoció cuando era un niño demonio. Incluso después uso el cuerpo de chiho para comunicarse con maou para pedirle que reorganizara su ejército y volviera a iniciar su conquista. No es mala es solo que su plan es para que los humanos luchen por sí mismos y puedan evolucionar porque desde que usan la magia sagrada y le ruegan a los ángeles, los humanos de ente isla llevan siglos atascado sin evolucionar y alimentando de mala manera el árbol de la vida que es usado de forma incorrecta por los ángeles. Árbol que ella protege. El objetivo de la madre emi es que maou y emi derrotan a dios**

 **4-dios es mujer y es la mama de lucifer XD**

 **5-en la novela 13 rika se confesó a alciel pero este la rechazo**

 **6-kameo es el primer ministro demonio asignado por maou para regir como rey suplente de los demonios mientras él está en la tierra. También fue su mentor antes convertirse en rey demonio**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia la tenía hace tiempo pero no la escribía de flojo XD by LZ**


End file.
